


I'm really glad it's you.

by eleonorasplants



Series: You are my favourite place to go [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleonorasplants/pseuds/eleonorasplants
Summary: Edo and Ele visit Scotland, because apparently Ele loves awful weather. Fluff ensues.





	I'm really glad it's you.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Muskan (@edonori on tumblr)!! thank you for this amazing prompt that gave me an opportunity to rant about the place I love :)) 
> 
> p.s also thank you for allowing me to spam you with nonsensical messages <3

"Scotland."  
Edo jumped slightly at the sound from his presumed asleep girlfriend.  
"Hmm?"  
"You said we could go wherever I want, and I want to go to Scotland." She stated, as if he was ridiculous for not automatically understanding exactly what she was talking about.  
He turned his body slightly to wrap his arm around her, pulling her smaller body into his side.  
"You want to go to Scotland. Of course you do. Jesus Ele, first you spend six months in Manchester and now you want to go where the weather is even shittier and they eat FRIED MARS BARS. Seriously?"  
"It's also one of the most beautiful places in the world you know, and you didn't strike me as the kind of person to be scared of a little rain Incanti."  
She sat up abruptly, clutching her hand to her chest,  
'Of course, how could I not see it! Oh honey I understand, you can't mess up your precious, precious hair! We don't need to go to Scotland, I know that might be a little much for you." She gasped mockingly, running her fingers through his unruly curls.  
He pulled her down, tickling her sides,  
"You really do love my hair huh?" He laughed, and as she squirmed he sighed in defeat,  
"Fine, I guess we can go to Scotland."  
She placed a light kiss to his lips, and curled into his chest. 

EDINBURGH, SCOTLAND, TWO WEEKS LATER. 

Edo unlocked the door to their airbnb in the New Town, the Georgian door creaking open to reveal a beautiful flat with hardwood floors and high ceilings, modern artwork placed strategically on the grey walls. Ele wandered through, marvelling at the setting before running over to one of the large windows,  
"Edo! You have to come see this view, that must be the castle. Fuck I can't believe we're really here." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and pressing a soft kiss into her hair.  
"I'm glad you bullied me into coming here." He muttered as she let out a small laugh,  
"Clearly we've learnt good things come from me bullying you then." He snorted, spinning her around to face him,  
"You'll just have to keep bullying me for the rest of my life I suppose."  
"Oh wow okay,' She replied," Was that a proposition?" He swayed them gently, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger,  
``Oh yeah, hadn't I mentioned it? We're getting married on this trip. I've got St Mary's Cathedral booked for 13:00 on Saturday."  
She laughed, pushing him away gently,  
"I can't marry someone called Eduardo" she said, emphasising his incorrectly pronounced name. Without a word he turned away and walked out of the apartment, even shutting the door behind him, and Eleonora collapsed into a fit of laughter, doubling over before she heard a feeble knock. Opening it to his shit-eating grin she fondly shoved him,  
"You're so stupid."

\-------------------------------

They reached the top of the hill, breathlessly collapsing onto the grass.  
"Wow." Eleonora whispered, as she finally noticed the view surrounding them, the whole of Edinburgh stretched out below their feet. Edoardo sat up, placing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and joining her in amazement. They sat like that until the sun had slowly risen, warmth steadily spreading through their bones, mediating the cool Scottish chill.  
"I'd never been out of Italy before Manchester." Eleonora abruptly stated, disrupting the comfortable silence they had been sitting in. Edo shifted his body slightly to face her, signalling for her to continue.  
"My mum always went on work trips. She didn't like to take me and Filo. She came here, to Edinburgh, all the time to lecture at the Uni and she always said I'd find it boring, that there was nothing to do here." She looked to her boyfriend, finding him lovingly looking at her, showing a small smile of encouragement.  
" I bought that for a while, until I was old enough to get Facebook and could see the million things she was doing without me. I brought it up to Filo once and he didn't really seem to care, said he couldn't understand why I'd want to go away with her of all people, but I don't know." She rested her hair on Edo's shoulder and let out a small sigh.  
" I'm glad I never came though. I don't think hiking up calton hill at sunrise was anything she ever would have done, and even if she had, I'm still just really glad it's you I'm doing it with."  
He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before wrapping up her smaller body in his arms.  
" I'm glad I'm the one you're doing it with too. I'd climb up any fucking massive hill for you Ele, don't you forget it." He mumbled into her hair. 

\---------------------------

"I just don't understand why we have to do this."  
"Edo, come on, it's a scottish delicacy, we can't leave without at least trying it." Edo looked at her with equal amounts of dismay and disgust before returning his gaze to the deep fried Mars bar on his plate. They were sitting in Cafe Piccante, the purple neon lights not helping with the appearance of the delicacy. He slowly picked it up with the edge of his fingers, holding it as if it was a snake or other dangerous being, before biting off the smallest part. Ele watched him expectantly as his face went through a range of various emotions. First, came the fear, which slowly progressed into confusion, which faded into surprise, which settled into satisfaction. He took another bite as Ele let out a laugh,  
"You enjoying it then?" He glared at her before continuing to eat,  
"It's not the worst thing in the world." She continued to laugh,  
"Sure Edo, Sure." 

\----------------------

The waitress sat them at their table, pouring wine into each of their glasses before retreating inside. They brought their glasses together in a cheers, toasting to the city and Ele's beneficial bullying technique.  
" In all seriousness Ele, I'm so glad you suggested here. I never would've thought of Scotland as somewhere on my bucket list but… As much as it pains me to admit, you were right." Ele let out a quiet 'HAH' before beckoning for him to continue.  
"I mean it's just such an interesting city, from the Old Town and all those haunted closes, to Stockbridge and its middle class candle shops, to drinking in public parks and rooftop bars with views like these," He gestured to the Castle behind them,  
"I just can't wait to come back here in a few years, when we have more time to see it all. Maybe I can even get you to go skinny dipping with me in Loch Ness, that way we'll definitely get proof of Nessie.' He continued, as if the statement he had just made was the most logical in the world. Eleonora rolled her eyes,  
"Edo, we've been over this. It. Was. A. Rock." She sighed.  
"I swear on my Nonnas life Ele It wa-"  
"We are not getting into this again! Nope, not on our last night here. We are going to drink our wine and eat our food and enjoy this view and not argue about whether or not that rock you saw was a prehistoric monster that's existence has never been proven. Okay? " He mumbled something in return,  
"What was that?" she rebutted,  
"Nothing mum, jeez." Ele started to laugh, Edo recognising the ridiculousness of the situation and joining in shortly after, and when the waitress returned with their pizzas, she was greeted by two slightly tipsy, giggly Italian teenagers. 

As the evening drew to a close and the sun had set over Edinburgh Castle conversation drifted back to their travel plans, Edo still insisting that their destination remain a secret until they were at the airport.  
"Ele it's only fair, you got to pick Scotland, I get to pick the next place." He argued,  
"Yeah Edo and I agree, but come on at least you knew where you were going, I'm totally in the dark here!" He mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away, before Eles face faded from slight annoyance to anxiety.  
"Edo, please." She pleaded. He knew she hated being out of control, and her having no idea which country she was going to be in tomorrow probably wasn't ideal. He softly wrapped his hand around her cheek, lifting her face up to look at him. She melted into his touch, stress visibly fading away.  
"Hey." He said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't think. Don't worry okay, if you really want to know, I'll tell you, okay Ele?" She nodded, as he continued,  
"We're going to Switzerland."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! feedback is always appreciated and feel free to send me any prompts on tumblr (@eleonorasplants), thank u for all the kudos and comments on other fics it really makes my day :))


End file.
